LEGO Indiana Jones
LEGO Indiana Jones is a spinoff of LEGO Superheroes. Raiders of the Lost Ark # Temple of the Hovitos: In 1936, American treasure hunter Indiana Jones goes through a primitive death-trapped temple in Peru and retrieves a gold idol. He is confronted by competing archaeologist Rene Belloq and the aboriginal Hovito people. Surrounded and outnumbered, Jones surrenders the idol to Belloq and escapes aboard a waiting seaplane, where he uneasily shares his seat with the pilot's pet snake, Reggie. # Nepal McCartney: Indy travels to Nepal and discovers that Abner Ravenwood has died, and the headpiece is in the possession of Ravenwood's daughter Marion. Jones visits Marion at her pub, where she reveals her bitter feelings toward him from a previous romantic affair. She rebuffs his offer to buy the headpiece, and Jones leaves. Shortly after, a group of thugs arrive with their Nazi commander Arnold Toht, who had followed Jones on his flight leaving the United States. Toht threatens Marion to get the headpiece but Jones returns to the bar and battles the Nazis to save Marion. Will they make it out okay? # City of Danger: The duo travels to Cairo, Egypt, where they meet up with Jones' friend and skilled excavator, Sallah. Sallah informs them that the Nazis are digging for the Well of Souls with a replica of the headpiece (made from the burn on Toht's hand). They realize the Nazi headpiece is incomplete and that the Nazis are digging in the wrong place. The Nazis kidnap Marion she is killed in a truck explosion. # Well of Souls: After a confrontation with Belloq in a local pub, Jones and Sallah infiltrate a Nazi archaeology site and use a staff to locate the Ark. Jones discovers Marion is alive when he finds her bound and gagged in a tent. He refuses to release her out of fear of tipping off the Nazis. Jones, Sallah, and a small group of diggers dig up the snake infested Well of Souls and acquire the Ark. Belloq and Colonel Dietrich arrive and seize the Ark from Jones, throwing Marion into the Well of Souls with him before covering it up again. Will they be able to escape? # Ark: Survival Devolved: Jones and Marion flee to an airstrip and explode the helicopter that was to transport the Ark to Berlin, Germany. They reclaim the Ark and make arrangements to move it to London aboard a boat. Nazis invade the ship, with Belloq and Dietrich seizing the Ark and Marion, unable to find Jones. # Opening the Ark: Belloq tests the power of the Ark, dressed as an Israelite priest, opens the Ark and finds it full of sand. Souls emerge from the Ark, revealing themselves to destroying angels that massacre the gathered Nazis. Belloq, Toht and Dietrich are horrified as Ark turns its rage on them: Dietrich's face shrinks, Toht's face melts and Belloq's head blows up. Jones and Marion find their ropes burnt off and escape, before running as a crumbling mountain kills the rest of the Nazis. Temple of Doom # Shanghai Nights: In 1935, Indiana Jones barely escapes the clutches of Lao Che, a mobster in Shanghai, China. With his 11-year-old Chinese sidekick Short Round and the club singer Willie Scott in tow, Indy escapes Shanghai on a jet that, unbeknownst to them, is owned by Lao Che. While the three of them are sleeping on the plane, the pilots discard the fuel and parachute, leaving the plane to crash into the Himalayas. Will they be able to figure out what happened before its too late? # Pankot Everything: The trio ride down a mountain slope and fall into a wild rill, arriving at the town of Mayapore in India. The poor peasants believe the three to have been sent by Shiva to retrieve the three Sivalinga stolen from their altar, as well as the community's missing children, from vile forces in Pankot Palace. During the journey to Pankot, Indy learns that the Sivalinga may be three of the five great Sankara stones that promise wealth and fame. Will they be able to survive the evils within Pankot? # Kali's Flower: The trio reach an underground shrine where the Thuggee worship Kali with human sacrifices. They discover that the Thuggee, led by their high priest Mola Ram, are in possession of three of the five Sankara stones, and have enslaved the children to mine for the last two. As Indy tales the stones, he, Willie, and Shorty are kidnapped and separated. Indy is whipped and forced to drink the Blood of Kali, causing him to enter a trance and mindlessly serve the Thugs. Will he be able to recover? # Freedom Writer: Shorty is flogged and put to work in the mines alongside the kidnapped Indian children. Indy retrieves the Sankara stones, returns to the mines with Willie to free the slaves. As Indy battles a large overseer, Maharajah —under Mola Ram's control—attempts to disable him with a voodoo doll. Will Indy survive? # Mine Kraft: The trio get away from the temple in a mine cart, chased by the Thuggee, while Mola Ram orders a water tank tipped in an attempt to drown them. Will they be able to outrun the flood? # Bridge to Know-Where: After narrowly evading the flood, our heroes are cornered by Mola Ram and his minions on a bridge high above a crocodile-infested stream. Indy cuts the bridge in two with one man's scimitar, leaving everyone to hang on for their lives as Thuggee archers fire upon Indy. Will the main trio be able to survive? The Last Crusade # Meet the Scout(s): In 1912, 13 year old Indiana Jones is horseback riding with his Boy Scout troop at Arches National Park in Utah. While looking through caverns, Indy finds a gang of tomb raiders who have found a gold cross belonging to Coronado and take it from them, hoping to gift it to a museum. The men chase them through a passing circus train, leaving Indy with a bleeding laceration across his chin from a whip and a new phobia of snakes. Will Indy be any worse for wear when he escapes? # Coronado Del Mar: Captured on the Vasquez de Coronado, Indy battles Panama Hat's henchmen, before facing the man himself and taking the golden crucifix. The boat is soon rigged to blow, leaving Indy to jump overboard! But will he be able to make it out in one piece? # Tomb of the Known: Indy is introduced to Walter Donovan, a man who informs him that his father, Henry Jones, Sr., has gone missing while searching for the Holy Grail, using a half-done inscription from a rune stone as guidance. Indy is given Henry's log of the Holy Grail via mail from Venice, before arriving there with Marcus, where they meet Henry's Austrian ally Dr. Elsa Schneider. Beneath the library where Henry was last seen, Indy and Elsa discover a set of deluged crypts. Will they be able to find the other stone? # Castle Crash: Indy and Elsa head to a Nazi-controlled fortress where Henry is being held. Luckily, Indy is able to locate Henry, but finds out that both Elsa and Donovan are working for the Nazis, and are using Indy and his father to locate the Grail. Will they be able to escape the castle? # The Man and the Motorcycle: Indy and his father escape on motorcycle, crossing the German border. Will they be able to evade the armed Nazis chasing after them? # Aerial Assault: Boarding an airship off of Germany, Indy and Henry's presence is discovered. The duo escape in a parasite biplane. However, they are shot down by Luftwaffe fighters. Will Indy and his father be able to survive the crash? # Königgrätzer Marsch: Indy and his father head for Berlin in order to retrieve the latter's diary, taken there by Schneider to show their mission's progress to Adolf Hitler. In Berlin, Jones takes the diary by cornering Elsa and forcing her to give it back to him. But will Indy be able to escape an encounter with the Fuhrer himself? # World of Tank: Indy and Henry find Sallah in Hatay, where they learn of Marcus' kidnapping. The Nazis are moving toward the Grail's location, using the map possessed by Marcus, and have been equipped by the Sultan. The trio locate the Nazis, which are ambushed by a secret society. During the battle, Henry is captured by SS Colonel Ernst Vogel while attempting to save Marcus from a tank; Kazim and his comrades are slaughtered. Will Indy be able to rescue his father, or will he be too late? # Indiana Jones and the Holy Grail: Indy, Henry, Marcus, and Sallah locate the surviving Nazis, led by Donovan and Elsa, who have discovered the Temple of the Holy Grail. Despite finding the temple, however, their men are unable to pass through the three defensive death traps. Donovan shoots Henry, forcing Indy to endanger his life to find the Grail and heal his father. Will Indy be able to get through all of the traps? Kingdom of the Crystal Skull # Hangar Steak: In 1957, Indiana Jones and his partner Mac are abducted by Soviet agents under Dr. Irina Spalko, who infiltrate Area 51 and force Jones to locate a mummy from the Roswell UFO incident. Upon finding it, Mac reveals he has been a double agent working for the Soviets. Jones flees and attempts to retrieve the corpse. But will he be able to defeat Spalko's callous minion, Colonel Dovchenko? # Nukemap: Jones escapes to a model town at the Nevada National Security Site, only one minute before a nuclear warhead is dropped on the model. Will Indy escape before the nuke annihilates the entire town? Or are we jumping the shark with this one? # Diner Dasher: Jones is found by greaser Mutt Williams, who informs him that Harold Oxley found a crystal skull in Peru and was later captured. Likewise, Jones tells Mutt about the legend of crystal skulls found in Akator, with Mutt giving Jones a letter from his mother, containing a riddle written by Oxley in Akatorian. Will undercover KGB agents catch the duo, or will Indy and Mutt get away? # Biker Boy: Indy and Mutt escape from the KGB on the latter's motorcycle. This leads to a chase across Marshall College, including a collision with the memorial statue of Marcus Brody. Will the duo be able to get away, or will they get taken prisoner by the KGB? # Asylum Seeker: Jones and Mutt flee the Soviets and reach Peru by train. At the local insane asylum, Oxley's scribbling on the walls and floor of his dungeon seem to be leading to somewhere. But where was Oxley trying to lead our heroes? # Temple of Tomb: Indy and Mutt uncover another Crystal Skull at the tomb, with Jones realizing that Oxley had returned it there. However, the guards of the grave are not willing to let the duo out in one piece. Will the archaeological duo make it? # Camping World: Jones and Mutt are caught by Mac and the Soviets and taken to their encampment in the Amazon rainforest, where they find Oxley and Mutt's mother, Marion, who reveals that Mutt is Jones’ son. Spalko believes the crystal skull holds great magic power, and finding more skulls in Akator will grant the Soviets the edge of psychic combat. Spalko uses the skull on Jones to get him to understand Oxley and find a route to Akator. Will Indy and his allies be able to escape from the Reds? # Jungle Rumble: Marion and Jones are seized by the Soviets a second time after Oxley inadvertently brings them as assistance. While on their way to Akator, Mac informs Jones that he is a CIA double-agent to regain Jones' trust. But will Indy be able to get away from the Soviets again? # Indy and the Ant-Men: Dovchenko and Indiana get in a fistfight, as an enormous swarm of Siafu ants surround Oxley. When he shows them the skull, however, the carnivorous bugs move across the crystal skull, as if it were generating a wall. The ants pile up in an attempt to reach both the Soviets and the heroes; will they become ant food? # Riverside: Jones and his allies battle the Soviets, several of which fall from a precipice. However, Indy and the rest of his gang are threatened by more Russian vehicles. Will the heroes be able to escape, or are the waterfalls going to slightly injure them? # Upstairs, Downstairs: TBA. # Temple City: TBA. Curse of the Voodoo Idol Note: This season is a (mostly) original idea, and is not based on any existing films. #Boatmeal: Indiana Jones, on a boat, opens Francisco de Orellana's coffin, having obtained it through unknown means. He is filmed by Carolina Keller, an American journalist, and finds the box to contain Orellana's journal. Suddenly, freebooters attack the boat, leaving Indy and Keller to protect it. Will they be able to stop their ship's inevitable destruction? Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * There are what appear to be exposed buttocks on three natives (not sexual). No female nudity is depicted at any point in the series. * The chest of a giant, female statue is shoved to destroy a wall. * In Freedom Writer, Short Round urinates onto the floor and in his pants. Violence & Gore * Characters use firearms, blades of various lengths, whips, bar stools, rocket launchers, spears, explosives, fists, and flamethrowers to shoot, impale, and bludgeon other characters to death. Victims typically bleed and occasionally shatter into small LEGO pieces. * Although the amusing nature of the videos diminishes the impact of the violence, combat is nonstop: multiple hostiles are killed in certain scenes. * Nazis and terrorists are present in the series, as are war scenes. * Vehicle chases appear in Ark: Survival Devolved and Shanghai Nights. * Heads melt and explode in Opening the Ark, although it is less realistic than in the actual film. * Nothing is censored in the Temple of Doom episodes - in fact, even more violence and gore is added. * Children are abused in Pankot Everything, getting bludgeoned on the ground and beaten by Mola Ram. One slave child is depicted bloodied, gashed, and injured, before collapsing, dead. * A monkey is decapitated and has their head sliced open in Pankot Everything. We see it surrounded by multiple other monkey heads, before having the brain matter removed and chilled. * One man, who is shackled and obviously terrified, has his heart torn out by Mola Ram (blood is depicted on the organ and around the wound). The man, still alive and conscious, is then dropped into a volcanic pit, where he burns to death. * Multiple Thuggee are hurled into magma during battle scenes (no graphic material is depicted, although the concept is disturbing nonetheless). * Children are enslaved, and are beaten with whips and fists even if they obey their overseer. * Indy is forced to drink blood (the actual consumption is not depicted, although blood is depicted on the "mouth"). The liquid is stored in a goblet with a rotten human head atop it. * Maharajah tortures Indy with a voodoo doll by impaling it with a needle (bloody flesh is depicted on Indy's back). In Freedom Wrtier, the doll is knifed, although blood is not depicted. * There is a drawing of a decapitation (with black blood) in Maharajah's room, along with a decapitated plush (no blood is depicted). Maharajah also stabs a skeleton with a knife, before snapping the skull off and throwing it across the room. Profanity * There is little dialogue, and therefore no profanity. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Wine is depicted in glasses, bottles, and jugs, and is consumed. * Indy is drugged in Shanghai Nights and Kali's Flower, although he only shows symptoms in the latter. * Maharajah has a drawing of a bong in his room, along with one titled "weed". Frightening/Intense Scenes * Like the films, several skeletons, dead bodies, and jump scares are present. * Some episodes are designed to frighten viewers, but are not likely to disturb viewers due to the fact that the show is primarily done with LEGO. * The only disturbing aspect of the series (that is taken seriously) is child abuse, and may worry parents regardless of the LEGO aspect. * A frightening story is depicted in Pankot Everything, where Mola Ram steals a town's Shivalinga and beats their children to death. * There is a banquet at Pankot Palace where nauseating meals, such as a stew with eyes, live snakes, beetles, and cooled monkey brains, are served. * Loud, realistic screaming is heard throughout Kali's Flower. This may startle or frighten younger viewers, and may possibly alleviate the intensity of the violence depicted. * Indy turns evil after drinking the blood of Kali, and beats Short Round. This scene is slightly disturbing. * A huge idol of Kali may frighten young viewers, along with its arms getting torn off. * An extremely brawny overseer whips Short Round until he bleeds, before incarcerating him. Offensive Scenes * Nazi swastikas and a book burning are present. References to the Holocaust are not present, however. * Child characters are mistreated in the Temple of Doom episodes. Scenes of child abuse are not likely to offend, however, as they are played seriously and depicted negatively. Category:LEGO Category:Spin Offs Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:January Category:2019 Category:LEGO Indiana Jones